Alix Fray
by HeartofaWriter
Summary: Alix Fray was your normal orphaned girl, until her 21st birthday rolls around and she finds herself with supernatural abilities. What happens when she falls in with Angel and the team and realizes that her destiny is tied to the vampire with a soul? There's a battle on the horizon and Alix is right in the middle. Angel/OC
1. Slayer Of

Chapter One: Slayer Of...

Sitting on a disgusting motel bed, Alix Fray, who was turning 21 today, had a smile on her face. She smiled at the cake that lay in front of her. All she'd wanted for some time was a birthday cake and the mountains of foster homes she'd been in until her 18th birthday, she hadn't received one. Until today. Swiping one from the corner market was a breeze and she loved the adrenaline. Breaking off pieces she leaned back against the bed and started watching tv. This was hands down the best birthday she'd had and she gave it to herself, which was an even better present.

Tossing and turning, sweat poured from her brow like a faucet. Her eyes twitched as she began seeing images of girls of all ages and ethnicites. Alix clutched her sheets in terror as demons began to make their way into her line of vision. Names began to slip from her mouth. 'Buffy...Faith...Kendra..' She whispered as she continued to toss and turn. The images grew more intense until she saw herself in one, fighting a girl who looked familiar but the images stopped on one face. A fair skinned woman with long white hair that after a beat turned a bright red.

Jumping from her sleep, Alix had ripped the sheets to shreds. Amazed and a bit freaked by this she quickly hopped out the bed, changed her clothes and went out for a walk hoping it would clear her head. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she rounded a corner not too far from the motel. Breathing deep, she stopped in her tracks as she felt someone was walking behind her. Slowly turning, she saw nothing chalking it up to her imagination. Shaking her head, she scolded herself for being scared and continued on. Hitting a dead end, Alix turned to head back but was stopped by the figure that stood in front of her.

"Hello?" She called out knowing what an idiot move that was. Clearing her throat, she went to move only for the figure to move as she did. Stopping. She watched as he lifted his head, the hoodie covering it dropping as he did. 'What's wrong with his face?' She thought to herself before her mind began to flash again with the images she'd dreamed. Knowing this couldn't be a good thing, she tried sprinting past him and like a flash he was in front of her again pushing her back. "Don't play with your food." A voice came from behind Alix as she turned to see another one.

"Oh come on. I"m just having a bit of fun." The first one finally spoke. Alix backed away slowly wondering how she was gonna get herself out of this mess. Grabbing a broken leg from a wooden chair, she gripped it tightly. It was best thing she could think of. "Don't hurt yourself." The second one smirked as they continued to push her into a corner. Knowing she would eventually have to fight her way out or dying trying as it may, she remembered something else from her nightmares. Moving quickly, she went to strike the being in the heart as it blocked her and kicked her into a wall.

"That hurt." She announced rising to her feet as the two shared a look before setting their sights back on Alix. Charging, one reached for her neck as she dodged him and kicked him in the back. "Whoa." She exclaimed before a smile danced across her face. The other punched her in the gut only for her leg to rise above her and kick him in the head. Tossing the chair leg into her right hand, she spinned and planted it into the heart. He crumpled into ash as the other watched. "Slayer." He whispered before sprinting.

Alix looked at herself and the ash near her feet. Hearing what the other said, she quickly turned to see him sprinting away. "HEY! Wait!" She called. "What's a Slayer?" She questioned before walking home. Rounding the corner, she kept repeating the word. "Slayer. Slayer. What does it mean?" She twirled the chair leg in her hand. "Getting the hang of this." She said before stepping on a piece of paper. Picking it up, she read. "Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. Paranormal Specialists." Alix pondered for a bit if she should find these 'paranormal specialists'. The flyer looked really ratty and worn, as if no one had used it in centuries. Scoffing, she tossed the paper before heading back 'home'.

Entering in, Alix was happy to see her old tattered bed and quickly hopped in. Closing her eyes, she hoped the images wouldn't return, even though they did save her life.

-Angel Investigations-

Things were moving like clockwork at the agency until they weren't. "Where did you say she was?" Angel turned to Cordelia as he tossed her and Gunn a weapon. "In some motel downtown. Seems she took out a vamp and the nest wasn't too happy about that." Cordelia informed as she grabbed a crossbow and arrows, handing them to Fred. "Thanks. Are you sure she's a Slayer and not just really strong?" Fred's sweet southern voice asked as her eyes opened in a wide innocence. "Positive. I know a slayer when I see one and she is." Cordelia informed once more.

"But she doesn't know?" Gunn asked as he stood next to Cordelia. "Nope." She told him. "How's that possible?" He asked as Wesley decided this was his time to interject. "Well with Willow unlocking all potential Slayers, this girl was never given the chance in being taught her history." He nodded as Fred could only smile at him. "Well we need to find her before the vampires do. She might be a slayer but she's new and she'll get killed." Angel cut the chatter as everyone followed him.

Cordelia grabbed Gunn before following everyone else. "What is it?" He asked, not liking the look in her eyes. "This girl. I have a feeling she's something more than a slayer." Cordelia said while searching her brain for some evidence. Gunn could tell she was going over and over her vision. Grabbing her shoulders, he stopped her as Cordelia's eyes focused on his. "More like what?" He asked as she gave a shrug. "But I can feel it." "Should we tell the big man?" He asked speaking of Angel and Cordelia quickly shook her head. "No, not until I can give him more." Gunn gave a nod as they caught up with the rest of the gang.

-Motel Don't Stay-

Sound asleep. Alix began dreaming before her dreams took a sudden turn. She saw herself in bed, surrounded by the things she encountered in the alley. Jumping out her sleep, she raised the broken chair leg in her hand. Surprised, there wasn't anyone there but she could feel something wasn't right. Grabbing her bag, she threw the little clothes she had into it and made her exit out the window.

Angel and the team pulled up and exited the car. "Where is she Cordy?" Angel asked, as he didn't know the room. "There." She pointed to the 5'6, caramel skinned, slayer in training exiting down the fire escape. Alix jumped landing perfectly on her feet only to turn to see 5 faces staring back at her. Moving back, something grabbed her shoulders and before she could move Angel had moved her out the way.

"Thanks." Alix said as Angel called to Cordelia and Gunn. Gunn backed him as Cordelia grabbed Alix and began explaining. "Wait so you guys are 'Angel Investigations' and those things are called vampires?" Cordy nodded. "And you have visions and that's how you knew I needed help?" Alix questioned as Cordelia nodded more. Alix's attention was between listening to Cordelia and watching Angel fight. She was impressed and wanted to know more about the brooding fighter. "How did you know?" Cordelia asked. "Know what?" Alix asked quickly before staring back at Angel. "How did you know to leave?" This definitely caught Alix's attention. "I..saw it in my dreams." She spit out.

Cordelia looked shocked before Angel staked the last vamp. Turning, Alix saw his face. "His face!" She called grabbing her chair leg and moving to strike Angel. "No!" Cordelia called but it didn't matter as Angel already grabbed the girls arm. "I don't think you want to do that." He said as Alix's shocked face turned to Cordelia as the former mean girl smiled. "That's Angel." "He's our leader." Fred tossed in for good measure. 


	2. Someone Should Slap Her

Alix, who was sound asleep, continued dreaming about strange beings and the women who stopped them. At times her dreams took a sudden turn as the women would die. But there was one who seemed to defy death until she sacrificed herself only for that sacrifice to be for nothing. Still, the amazing and horrifying things she dreamed kept her awake most of the nights. Opening her eyes, by the looks she knew she was in another hotel room, having stayed in so many, she brushed the sheets from her legs walking to the door. Opening it slightly, she used her new abilities to listen in on the discussion taking place.

"What are you saying Cordelia? She's more than a slayer?" Alix could hear Angel's voice. 'More than a slayer?' Alix repeated softly. "All I'm saying is she's special. That's all I can tell for now." Cordelia's voice was so sure that Alix was more than she seemed. Shaking her head, the young slayer closed the door, not knowing that she caught the attention of Angel, who had a great set of ears himself. Grabbing her bag, Alix wasn't about to be poked and prodded by anyone and figured she'd make her exit.

"Going somewhere?" Angel's voice was at the door as she turned to see the vampire standing in her doorframe. "Yea." She brushed past him and made her way down the stairs. "Where are you going to go?" Angel asked as he was trailing not too far behind her. "Somewhere." She stopped in the middle of the room as everyone looked at her. "A place where people talk to my face and not behind my back." She glanced at the others as they lowered their heads a bit. "You're right." Cordelia moved next to Alix as she moved back from the former head cheerleader. "But you leaving isn't the answer." Cordelia told the girl hoping it would make her stay.

"How can I be here when no one will tell me what I am?" Alix dropped her bag to the ground. Trying to make sense of all the images in her head. "Everyone keeps throwing around 'slayer'. What does it mean?" She scanned the faces in the room. They were so caught up on Cordelia's vision and instincts that they weren't paying attention to their biggest challenge. A slayer who doesn't know her destiny. "Wesley." Angel called as the former watcher nodded and began explaining the line of warriors she comes from.

**-Hours Later-**

Alix hadn't blinked since Wesley started talking about slayers, vampires, destiny and potentials. He went over all he knew and some things the others didn't know themselves. Gunn moved in close to Fred. "Think someone should slap her?" He asked as Fred slapped him instead. "Stop it Charles. You'd freak too if you just found out that you're a girl who fights vampires and other evil things." Cordelia moved over to Alix, looking into her eyes. After a beat she peered back to Gunn. "Maybe someone should slap her." She grinned at Gunn before Angel cleared his throat. "No one is slapping anyone." He folded his arms. "Give us a minute." He asked as everyone left the room.

Pulling a chair up, he faced Alix. Lifting her hand up she reached for Angel. "I'm Alix by the way. Alix Fray." She said, realizing that this whole time she hadn't even introduced herself. Grabbing her hand he shook it only for a few more images to pop in her head. "You knew her." She said as Angel nodded. "Yea I did." "Tell me about her." Angel sat back in his chair and took a sigh. He never wanted to talk about Buffy. "You are connected to her. The knowledge she knows you know." He said evading the question. Feeling that he didn't want to talk about her, Alix didn't ask him again, figuring any insight she wanted she could get from Cordelia.

A beat of silence between the two Angel finally spoke. "So are you still leaving?" He asked. Alix really had no idea. She had no family, no friends and one very important job that she didn't know she had and was really lacking in benefits. "I don't know." She told him with the shake of her head as he gave a nod. "Fair enough." He said before leaving the room. Alix stayed seated for a bit more trying to wrap her head around everything that has happened to her in the last 24 hours. Still, even Alix had to admit to herself that this was the first time she'd ever felt at 'home'.

"Ok. So I'm a vampire killing machine. Cordelia thinks I'm 'special'. I think I'm a freak. But around here that seems to be the norm." Alix mumbled as she paced around Angel's office. Everyone watched her from the lobby sharing their own ideas on what she might be saying. "We need to keep her here Angel." Cordelia told him. Angel knew she was right. "I can't force her Cordy. She's been surviving on her own for a long time now. She might not want to stay." Angel could tell just by looking that Alix had a hard life. "Yea. She kinda reminds me of Faith." Cordelia glanced at Angel. "Well without all the homicidal rage." She quipped before grabbing some food off the counter.

A hour passed before Alix exited the room. Bag over her shoulder, she stared at the five faces before her. Rubbing the strap of her bag, which was something she did while nervous, she dropped it on the floor once again. "I guess I'll stay." She said as Cordelia beamed and looked at Angel who just gave a smirk and a nod. "But I have some rules." She stopped the joy. "Ok." Angel said. "First, I can leave at any time. Second, if I'm to help I need to be trained. By you." She directed this to Angel. "And third?" The vampire with a soul asked. "Third? I have no third." She scoffed before grabbing her bag and heading back up to her room. "Isn't there usually a third?" Angel looked at Cordelia who just shrugged and bit into a burrito.

**-Evening, Outside Angel Investigations-**

Tipping down the stairs, Alix made her way into the garden. Looking around, she noticed the jasmine blowing in the wind. Yes, the foster kid knew what Jasmine was. Taking a seat on the stone bench, she looked up at the moon. Sighing, she had no idea how she'd gotten herself into such mess. Still it was exciting and remember she loved an adrenaline rush. Turning around, she placed her hand in the pot of dirt behind her. Closing her eyes, she went back to a part of her childhood that was good. Remembering playing with her foster family in the yard was a great escape.

Smiling, Alix opened her eyes to see the jasmine had grown around her fingers. Pulling her hand out the dirt, she was a tad startled by the clearing of Angel's throat. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked as she shook her head no. Figuring she'd keep what just happened to herself, she watched as Angel joined her on the bench. "Why are you up? Or do vampires not sleep?" She asked, still a bit uncomfortable around him. "We sleep. But I heard someone." He alluded to her as she nodded.

They sat in a silence that was actually quite nice. Alix ran a hand through her shoulder length light brown hair. Cupping it behind her ear, Angel gave her a glance. "What?" She asked, glancing at him now. "Nothing." He smirked and turned back towards the sky. Angel hadn't encountered another slayer since Buffy but even more weird he hadn't felt this comfortable around another girl since Buffy. 'It was nice'. He thought to himself. "We train tomorrow. Get some rest." He announced before making his exit.

Alix wasn't sure what was going to happen next but whatever it was she knew she had to be ready.


	3. The PROPHECY Says!

**Chapter Three: The PROPHECY SAYS!**

"Left! Right! Jump! Duck! Block!" Angel called off moves as Alix did all but one. Not being able to block quickly, Alix was hit in the nose as Angel apologized quickly. Scrunching and turning her back on the vampire, she took a deep breath. "I'm fine." She said, noting her threshold for pain was different now. "Again." She called out as Angel couldn't help but smirk at this. Nodding, he threw a jab her way only for her to block it perfectly this time. "I only need to be shown things once." Alix said stepping back.

"Sounds like me." Cordelia said stepping down the stairs into the basement. "Time to eat." She called as Angel nodded. "Can we keep going? Not really hungry." Alix said as she grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her face. Angel gave Cordelia a look and both nodded. "Fine. Ten more mintues then you eat something." Cordelia pointed and Alix gave a nod. She wasn't used to people cooking for her and checking on her. Extreme shock to the system it was for the former orphan. Cordelia made her way back up the steps as Alix let out a chuckle.

"A bit bossy that Cordelia." Alix said while throwing some punches into Angel's open hands. Slightly chuckling he agreed. "Yea, but it comes from a good place." He added. Left, right, right, left. Alix's punches grew stronger with each throw, Angel commenting that she was a quick learner. Angel gave the stop and Alix relaxed a bit, grabbing a sip of water as she did. "So what's next?" She asked, ready for more. Angel admired her intensity but knew she'd quickly burn out if she didn't give herself time to rest. "Balance." He told her.

"Balance? Seriously." She scoffed at his next lesson not sure how balance would teach her anything. "Balance is key in battle. Without it..." He moved to the slayer and pushed her. He watched her feet come from under her as she fell to the ground. "You fall on your ass." Turning, he grabbed a book and placed it on her head. "Angel..really?" She called having seen this on so many tv shows it was unreal. "Really. While balancing the book, side kick from wall to wall." He instructed and with a reluctant sigh she did as she was told.

**-Lobby Area-**

"She's like a machine." Cordelia said while unloading the mountains of chinese food Gunn had delivered. Moving behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Isn't that a good thing?" He asked, kissing her cheek as her head fell back on his chest. "We could use a fightin machine around here." He smiled. "Yes and no." She turned to face him now. "I know there's something about her that I'm missing but I know she's important. She needs to train but she also needs to take it easy." She turned to finsh unloading the food. "I'll go get them." Gunn announced and Cordelia let a huge smile escape her lips.

Gunn made his way down only to hear a thud. The book had dropped for the millionth time. "Again." Angel called as Alix picked up the book and chucked it at his head. "This is bullshit!" She exclaimed not enjoying the fact that she keeps failing at such a small task. "I'm done." She added before grabbing her bag and heading up the stairs. Gunn was in silence as he looked at Angel. Gesturing with his thumb, he cleared his throat. "Uhh..time to eat?" He announced before turning and jogging up the stairs.

Alix took a seat and grabbed some chopsticks. Cordelia watched the girl, who was obviously pissed off. "What's the matter?" "I don't want to talk about it." Alix quickly shoved some fried rice into her mouth to keep from talking. Cordelia locked eyes with Gunn as he made his way up. Giving her a firm shake of the head 'no' while looking at Alix, Cordelia caught the signal but didn't care. "Alix, talk to me." She pleaded with the girl only to get silence.

"Oh she's pissed cause she can't balance a book." Angel said while tossing the book at her feet. Pissed, she eyed the vampire before going back to her food. "I mean you have all this strength but can't balance one tiny book." He continued on as Alix clenched her fist and placed her sticks down. Turning towards Angel she wanted him to shut up. "Stop it." She said trying to calm herself. During this, Wesley and Fred made their way down the stairs with news it would seem.

"Cordy, we got it." Fred exclaimed but Cordelia wasn't paying any attention. She quickly shushed her friend and pointed to the show she was watching. "What's going on?" Wesley asked as he moved next to Gunn. "I don't know. Seems Angel's trying to piss her off." "Yea but why?" Cordelia said as everyone looked at her for a second before turning back to the main event. "Well maybe it's science. Hey Wes, Fred!" Angel turned his attention to the two resident brains. "Is there any scientific reason why a slayer can't balance a book on her head?" Angel inquired.

"Well..." Wesley started and Alix quickly looked at him. Fred's hand seemed to slide scross Wesley's mouth. "I don't think you should answer that." She told him as he mumbled through her hand with a nod. "So what are you saying? I'm weak or pathetic?" Alix moved from her seat as she looked at Angel. "Cause I'm neither!" She shouted as there was a slight rumble. "I didn't say it. You did." He turned to her, his expression very Angelus like. "I mean Buffy was The Slayer. How you got called I'll never know." "Shut up.." She trailed. "Even your shut up is weak. You have all this strength. Show it to me!" He exclaimed.

Mustering all her strength she charged the vampire only for him to block her. "Come on, you can do better than that." He chided more and it pissed her off more. The angrier she got the quicker and more erratic her moves were. "Focus!" He yelled to her and on pure instinct she did. It was amazing, like seeing things in slow motion. Angel reached for her arm as she dodged him and with a flick of her wrist she sent him flying into the couch. The gang watched in amazement.

Cordelia popped from her chair. "What was that?" She moved over to Alix as the young slayer starred at her hands. "That's why she's so special." Angel said while grunting and picking himself off the floor. "Did I just do that? I barely touched you." Alix said. "You didn't touch him at all." Cordelia corrected. "Yea it was like she moved him with..." "Her mind." Wesley finished. "Seems you have the rare ability of telekinesis. The ability to move objects with ones mind." Wesley informed all. "Think this has anything to do with the prophecy?" Fred asked as Wesley gave a tilt of the head.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Alix knew all too well that when someone mentioned prophecy in the comics it was never good. It was always followed by some disaster or apocalypse. "Well Cordelia's been going on for weeks about how something doesn't feel right." Wesley said. "And I believe that since her powers are connected to The Powers, it is only fitting that she was sensing something shifting or about to happen. Then she had the vision of Alix, then Cordelia sensing something about you. And now this." He said while holding the Scrolls of Aberjian. "Spit it out then." Alix said as Fred stepped up for Wesley.

"Well we've been researching and there's this prophecy about a girl. It says she's destined to defeat the Vayer in a battle for ultimate balance." Fred said. "How do you know this girl is even me? I'm not the only potential that got...unlocked." Alix said. She wasn't buying the whole prophecy. "What does it say exactly." Angel folded his arms while looking at the pair. "Well it says, 'With each generation the slayer line has grown, but once the link is severed and the power activated will two rise to battle for ultimate balance. Aided with the heart of the vampire with a soul only a slayer bred of magicks can stop the Vayer'. That's it." Fred finished as everyone looked at Alix.

"It's not me." She said backing away. "I think it is. Look what just happened." Gunn said pointing to the broken chair that Angel flew into via the couch. "I"m not magical. I don't have magicks." She turned to walk away. "What about last night?" Angel called as she stopped. "Nothing happened." She turned as she wasn't sure if he'd seen her or not, but obviously he had. "Alix." He called as she was turned fully now. "What happened?" Cordelia asked both. "She made the plants outside grow. Instantly." He announced and Alix looked at him as if she was betrayed. "That doesn't mean anything." She took the stairs to her room as everyone watched her leave.

"She's right. There's no test that can tell if someone's a witch or not." Gunn said. "Maybe there is." Angel moved to the phone and started dialing. "Who is he calling?" Fred asked the obvious. "Willow." Angel said while talking into the phone.


	4. Author's Note

feedback is appreciated. Please feel free to review my work. If you're a douchebag please don't comment. Thanks. 


	5. Hey! That's My Power

A few weeks had passed and Willow was finally able to pull herself away from Kennedy and the Slayers. Arriving at the hotel, Willow gave smiles and hugs to everyone. Leaving Angel for last, she pulled back to ask him why she was here. "What's going on, Angel?" She gave him her serious face and he walked with her to the couch. Explaining to her the events and Alix, Willow gave a nod. "So you want me to see if she's all witchy?" She asked as Angel gave a smile and a nod.

Looking around, she knew she could sense the power coming from upstairs. "I take it she's not coming down." Willow turned to everyone. "Doubt it. She hasn't been down for a week." Gunn informed. "The only person she lets in is Angel." Fred threw in as Willow gave a grin to the old vampire before making her way up the stairs with Angel and Cordelia in tow. "It's weird." Fred said as the trio continued on. "What is?" Wesley asked. "Alix was pissed at Angel, but she only deals with him." She looked at the two men beside her. Each pausing to think on that revelation. "Well Fred...its called a crush." Gunn smirked as Wesley let out a chuckle or two.

Laying in bed with her eyes closed, Alix was comfortable. She didn't need to leave this room and if she was hungry, she just slipped downstairs when everyone was away. Sighing, her eyes bolted opened. Feeling a tingling in her gut, she looked at the door, not knowing who was on the other side of it. Walking up to the door, Willow stopped. "How'd you know this was her room?" Cordelia asked as Willow gave a shrug with a sly grin.

Giving a knock, Angel walked in as Alix propped herself up on the bed. "What is it?" She asked. He gave a look at the door and invited Willow in. Cordelia was close behind. Alix starred at the red haired woman in front of her. Unclear on who she was, but sensing something familiar about her, Alix stood to her feet. "Alix this is Willow. She's an old friend." He beamed before looking back at the young slayer. Willow moved to the girl and stretched her hand out. "Hi." She said as Alix grabbed her hand.

Before she could say anything, both girls were blown backwards. Angel caught Willow instantly as Alix went flying into a wall. "Head rush." Alix grinned as she stood to her feet and grabbed her head. Angel helped Willow up and the red head immediately pointed. "Hey! That's my power." Her finger was square on Alix as the young slayer had no idea what happened. "What?" "You have my power." Willow informed once more with the others looking equally confused. Instantly Gunn, Fred and Wesley shot up to the room. "Is everything alright?" Wesley asked with concerned eyes.

"Willow." Angel called and she slowed down. "Every witches power has a certain signature or frequency. Alix is definitely a witch and we share the same frequency. So to speak." She turned to them and then to Alix who's mouth was wide open. "Somehow she has my powers. Which is only possible if she shares my bloodline and even then it would be off by a bit but hers matches mine exactly." "Hence the boom." Alix added as Willow nodded. "What does this mean?" Alix asked as she looked to Angel who then looked to Willow.

"It means you have the burden of my powers, which are strong. The more you practice and learn the stronger you become." Willow was now standing in front of the girl trying to stress the importance of control and understanding. "Ok. If you guys share power won't one of you be drained or something?" Cordelia asked. "No. We share the power but it's..we're not linked to it together." Willow said as Cordelia's face showed she didn't understand it but went with it anyway. "But how is it possible?" Alix turned to the witch. "I don't know. But once I do, so will you." Willow said alluding to the fact that they might have a connection since their powers come from the same source.

Alix began to pace while running her hands through her light brown locks. "So not only am I a slayer with a prophesized destiny." She looked at Angel, Willow and Cordelia, the latter which nodded. "I'm also this uber powerful witch with no control and no limit to what I can do." "Wait. How'd you know about that?" Willow asked as she said nothing about her darker side. "Well for one I can feel it now and two when we shook hands I saw everything you did. Even the flaying alive." Everyone looked at Willow as she gave a nod. Angel quickly whispered to Cordelia. 'She never seems to have a third.' Alix took to plopping on her bed. Alix didn't want this but she definitely didn't want the life she was living. The lesser of two evils and all that jazz.

Angel moved next to the girl, giving Cordelia and Willow a look, as they exited the room. Once the door closed, Alix quickly wrapped her arms around Angel's neck. She wanted to cry but stopped herself. Angel slowly wrapped his arms around her as he held her in silence. After a beat or two, Alix finally pulled back a bit embarassed. Angel gave a small smile erasing whatever embarassment she felt. "Sorry." She spoke before moving not even an inch away from the souled vampire.

"What are you thinking?" Angel asked, not looking at her. "I'm thinking this is insane. I just turned 21. I can barely take care of myself! Let alone stop the world from becoming unbalanced by some Vayer. Whatever the hell that is." Angel gave a nod as that was vaild thinking. But like Buffy before her, Angel knew this girl was special and could do it. "Let's go to work." He told her. "Work?" She questioned as he stood to his feet. "Yeah. The prophecy says that only with my help, so this is me helping." He smirked which made her smile.

Standing to her feet, she nodded. Feeling a bit revved up. Angel grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "We're in this together, all of us." He told her and she believed him. After their argument/disagreement, Alix found herself with a bit of crush on the vampire. She couldn't explain it and definitely knew there was loads of irony surrounding the fact that a vampire slayer was crushing on a vampire. Still, she felt something for him and wondered if he could or did feel anything back.

"Ok. So what do we do now?" She asked. "Now we train and in the meantime try to find out what a Vayer is." She gave a nod as they headed out the room.

**-Meanwhile-**

Underneath the crumbling ruins of what once was Sunnydale, a girl laid chained to the ground as her body was slumped over. "It's not working." A voice said as he walked around the body, poking it when neccessary. "Something's not right." A darker voice called. "Maybe it's not possible. It can't be done." He watched the girl lay motionless. "We're missing something." The darker voice said as the other pondered. "She needs to die." The voice said. "Then kill her and wait for her transition. Once reborn, I'll show myself to her." She's going to ask questions, what do I say?" The voice asked as the image of a slender man with dark hair stepped from the shadows. "Everythings going to be fine." He said as he bent down to the girl and stroked her hair. Looking up he grinned. "That's what you say."

**-Later On-**

Willow gave Alix a crash course in everything witchy. The biggest lesson was control of her emotions. The one thing Alix definitely has a problem with. As Willow left, Alix stood in front of Gunn, Fred and Wesley.

"I want to apologize for my actions and for the way I've treated you." She said to the them, then gave a quick glance to Cordelia as well. The room stood silent as Cordelia moved over to Alix. "Alls forgiven. Right?" She said as the others nodded. "Good." Alix said before walking behind the counter and grabbing a piece of fruit. "At least she apologized." Fred said.

**-Meanwhile at Wolfram and Hart-**

Lilah Morgan was in her office signing papers that would allow an interdimensional client to cross over. Before she could add her signature to the paper a knock was at her door. "Enter." She said while signing the paper in her own blood. "He's here." Her assistant said as Lilah motioned for him to enter. Sitting back in her chair, she crossed her legs as a man covered in cloth, except for the eyes, walked in. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything? Blood? We have all types." She smiled as he shook his head no.

"I've been watching like I was asked many years ago." He informed. "And?" "And he has the slayer with him." Lilah seemed less than impressed. "I should care about a slayer because..." "Because this one has magicks." He said as his eyes seemed to gloss over. Lilah watched what seemed to be a trance of some kind. "Powerful magicks." He added opening his eyes as he did. Lilah's eyes grew bigger and a devilish smile rose on her face. "So she's The Slayer then. The one who has the Senior Partners so worried." The man nodded.

"Let's see how powerful she is then." Pushing a button on her phone she called her assistant. "Find me everything you can on..." She looked up. "Alix Fray." He said. "On a Alix Fray and set up a team immediately." Lilah grinned seeing a raise in her future.

Not long after placing the call, five men were standing in Lilah's office and she had a file on Alix. Lilah handed the folder to Agent Hauser as she took a seat on her desk. "This is your target. Word is she's powerful and a threat to the partners." She sighed. "So you want us to take her out?" He looked at Lilah who shook her head. "No. I want to know how powerful she is. And bring her to me." The lawyer answered as she received a nod. "Study her and use whatever methods you need. Someone will be watching." She told them as they left her office.

**-Hyperion Hotel-**

Things had calmed down and every member of the Angel Investigations team was sitting around watching tv or reading the paper, in Wesley's case. Alix had taken her talents to the basement. Oddly she felt better underground. Alix began stretching her legs in the sense that she was fighting no one. Punching the air, kicking it and flipping around the room she reveled in her newfound abilties which she was getting the hang of more and more.

Swinging around, her right arm was caught by Angel. Opening her eyes, Alix's checks flickered a red as she stared at the vampire in front of her. Awkwardly smiling, she stepped back a bit and grabbed a towel. "What's up?" She asked. Hands firmly in his pockets, the weird acting Angel shrugged his shoulder. "Nothing. Just came to see what you were doing." He said walking over to the steel cage.

Gripping the bars, Alix raised an eyebrow at him as she moved over to the cage herself. Something weird was going on. "I'm just practicing. Figured since things were quiet I'd work on some moves you taught me." She smiled before placing her towel back on the boxes stacked by the near corner. "Have you been practicing...you know." He gestured as she crossed her arms, looking strangely like the dark avenger himself. "You mean the magicks?" She asked as he nodded. "No." She turned her back to him, tighting the bandages around her wrists for support.

"Why not?" Angel asked. "I don't need it!" She snapped but calmed herself the dark in her eyes returning to normal. Deeply sighing she turned to Angel. "You don't get it. I saw her. Willow." Alix said. "Saw her what?" Angel asked. Was it possible that he had no idea what the witch had been through and the things she'd did. "She went dark, Angel. I mean phoenix force Xmen dark." The young slayer related. "I mean the power she has, that I now possess, is powerful and seductive and...I don't want to lose control like that. I don't want hurt the people I..." She trailed off shaking her head.

Angel moved to her side wanting her to finish her sentence. "The people you what?" He faced her. Looking up, she stared back at him. Clearing her throat, she placed a gap between the vampire and herself. "I just don't want to lose it. Okay?" She covered. "Hiding from it won't help. You need to practice, so you can control it." He told her. "Plus if it came to it, I'll kill you before you hurt anyone." He smiled as Alix let out a chuckle. "Oh! Thanks." She shook her head.

**-Lobby-**

Angel had gone and Alix was wrapping up her practice. Thinking back on what Angel had told her about practicing her powers, she figured it might come in handy one day. Hearing a thud, Alix sprinted up the stairs. Rounding the corner into the lobby, she quickly stopped her pace. Looking in the middle of the lobby floor, strapped to chairs were Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, Gunn and a serverly subdued Angel. Alix had no idea what to do.

"So..you're the slayer" A guy asked as he chuckled with the four men with him. "Yeah." She said looking at the people she cared for, strapped down. "What do you want?" Alix asked as she tried moving closer only for each to tighten on the knives across the necks of the four. "Step closer and everyone takes a long nap." The guy said as Alix placed her hands up with a nod. "Fine! What do you want?" She snapped as this jolted Angel up. Grunting he found himself unable to move.

"Show us a magic trick." He snickered. "What?" Alix said. "They're from Wolfram and Hart. They're trying to bait you!" Angel said as Alix nodded and Hauser moved over to him. Pulling a stake from his back pocket, he jammed it into Angel's shoulder. The vampire let out a scream as he looked back to Alix, shaking his head no. Pulling the stake out, he repeated the process but this time aiming for Angel's gut. Blood flooded from his mouth like a broken faucet. Alix clenched her fist, trying best to calm herself.

"Now, how about that magic trick?" He asked once more. "It doesn't work like that. I can't just wave my hand" She gestured. "and make things happen." Removing the stake he jammed it into Angel's leg and moved closer to Alix, making sure not to get too close. "Oh I think you can. You just need a little push." Turning back to the four men, two grabbed Cordelia and Fred by the throat as the other two started pounding on Wesley and Gunn. Alix could feel her temperature rise as she moved to help them.

"Stop." Hauser called to the men as they listened and Alix stopped as well. She and Hauser were at a stand off and neither was backing down. "Show me a trick or we continue." Squeezing her hands, Alix prayed for something to happen as nothing did. Grunting, she unclenched her hands. "I CAN'T!" She yelled while looking at the gang. "Not good enough." He said giving the go for them to continue on. Fred and Cordelia gasped for air as Gunn and Wesley cried out in pain. Alix was frozen as she didn't know what to do. Hauser moved back to Angel. "What do you say now?" He asked as Alix had lowered her head.

"I say...booorring." Alix's voice had deeped and was definitely darker. Raising her head, she now sported red eyes as her once brow hair was completely black. Hauser and his men immediately drew their weapons and fired off at the young witch. Tilting her head, the bullets stopped dead in their tracks as she stared at the bullets. Waving her hand the evaporated as if were made of water. Smiling, she turned her attention back to Hauser. "You say you wanted a magic trick?" She chuckled as the once cocky agent was now wetting himself. Figuratively. "Alix." Angel's voice was low and completely ignored by the girl. "I got a good one for ya." Alix raised her hands in the air and closed her eyes. "Abra..cadabra!" She snapped her fingers and the other four agents were gone.

"How's that for a trick huh?" Her grin was of a more sadistic nature as Hauser could only point his gun. "What did you do!" He called, his hands shaking. "What? You wanted magic and there ya go." She pointed to where Fred, Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley once were. Their seats now occupied by the four agents. Alix glanced back as the four members of AI were now behind her. Breathing in, Alix began walking towards Hauser, who moved back the closer she got. "What's the matter? Are you not entertained?" Her voice went full demonic on the last word. "Alix stop." Angel said through the pain. Placing her hand on Angel's shoulder, the vampire was healed and immediately released from his seat.

Angel rose and before he could grab the young witch she stretched her arm out pushing him back. "Don't get in my way." She told him before her gaze was back on Hauser. "Stop moving." She called out as the agent stopped dead in his tracks. Unable to move he called out for help. "Help? You wanted this. You wanted the magicks! I got one more trick." She chuckled. Cordelia moved to Angel. "We have to stop her or she's going to kill them." "You have no idea." Angel gave Cordelia a look. "What do you know?" The team moved in as Angel talked as quickly as he could. "Willow shared with me the how her power is rooted in the Earth but she also has a lot of dark magicks within her." He glanced back at Alix. "And so does she." He finished.

Hauser cocked his gun again and Alix tilted her head a bit. Realizing the gun wasn't much of a match, he lowered it to his side. Alix then looked at the four men with him, who were now sealed to their seats. "What this...its gonna be nifty!" Alix lowered her head with a grin. Stretching out her hand, she pointed at each but nothing happened. "Run out of juice there, sweetheart." Hauser chuckled as Alix's eyes went black again. "Not even close." Clapping her hands together, the four men cried out as each were inflicted with the same method they'd used on the AI team before. "Now what to do for your. I did say finale right." Alix moved up the stars.

"ALIX! Don't do this." Cordelia called. The young witch turned back to the former mean girl. Sighing deeply, she tapped her chin. "Cordy Cordy." Alix let out as she made her way towards the group. "Either I kill them or they kill you. Which do prefer?" Alix asked with a pause and a folding of her arms. The girl was confused. She was protecting them and this was the thanks she was getting. "I'm protecting you." She told her. Reaching her hand back she clinched it tight as Hauser's breath began to disappear. The agent dropped to his knees, fighting the inevitable.

Fred, Wesley and Gunn looked on helpless as they had no idea how to fight someone with such power who they also counted as family. "Angel!" Cordelia called not knowing what else to do. Angel moved to Alix and grabbed her shoulders. "Stop this!" He called. Jutting her head back, he slid across the floor, maintaining his balance as he did. "If you kill them, there's no coming back from that!" Angel shouted as he moved to the girl again. Dropping her hand, Hauser began to breath again as did his comrades.

"They were gonna kill you all and take me!" She looked everyone in the eyes. "I won't be taken again! And I won't lose anyone else in my life. So...if there's no coming back..." She looked around the room. "I guess I'm lost then." Moving to throw her hand in the air again, Angel grabbed it and placed it on his chest. "I won't let them take you." He told her, as Cordelia moved to her and grabbed her other hand. Twitching, Alix watched as the others surrounded her. "Neither will we." They said as tears fell down the girls face. "We're not going anywhere." Angel said as the others nodded with him. "Ok?" He called as Alix's hair returned to its light brown hue and the men were released from their chairs.

They sprinted out of the hotel as a drained Alix collapsed into Angel's arms. He easily lifted the girl up and moved towards the stairs. The four watched as Angel cared for the girl. "Man, girl has some serious mojo." Gunn said. "I must say. Her power is extraordinary." Wesley agreed with Gunn as Fred nodded. "Well Cordelia did say she was special." Fred leaned on Wesley. "I did." Cordelia laid her head on Gunn. "I just didn't know how special until now." She added on. "Yea. The girl went all Dark Phoenix on us." Gunn referenced as heads turned to him. "What? Dark Phoenix?" He looked at them. "She was a powerful entity from X-Men? Possessed Jean Gray, who had telekinesis?" He sighed. "Alix made that reference earlier, I still don't get it." Cordelia informed. "Well at least someone around here knows her comics." Gunn said with a smile.

**-Wolfram and Hart-**

Hauser and his men came fumbling into Lilah's office. By the looks, she knew they'd succeeded and failed at the same time. Also in her office was the cloaked man from before. He told Lilah everything he'd seen and how powerful Alix was. "Tell me the slayer has the power of invisibility?" She stared at the men as they were silent. "What part of 'bring her to me' don't you understand!" Lilah stood in their faces.

"She's strong, Ms. Morgan. We couldn't overpower her." Hauser said as Lilah just sighed. "I know all about her and now I need to bring your failure and mine to the Senior Partners. Leave." She told them as they hurried from her office. Sighing once more, she rubbed her temples as she took a seat. Hearing a knock on the door, a male figure walked in and Lilah immediately stood to her feet. "Sir. I had no idea you were here." Her head was lowered in an obvious position of respect.

"I want you to meet someone." He said. Looking at the door, Lilah watched as a dark haired woman walked in, the same one that was chained below Sunnydale. "Meet..the Vayer." He said as Lilah's eyes were definitely open now. "You can call me Melaka." She snarled to the lawyer.

**-Alix's Room-**

Angel gently placed Alix on her bed. Pushing the hair off her face, he moved to leave only for Alix's hand to grab his. "I'm sorry." She said as the tears almost began. Holding them at bay, her eyes sparkled as Angel looked at her. "Its ok." He took a seat next to her. Angel had noticed his strong growing attraction but knew he was supposed to be her guide and nothing else. His feelings didn't matter and he knew they had a bigger mission than matters of the heart. Still it was hard to stay away from her and not comfort her.

"We all have moments where we lose control. That just makes you one of us now." He told her as she gave a nod. She knew he was being nice but remembered that he too has a dark side that escapes from time to time. Sighing, she turned to her side and made space for Angel. Squeezing his hand, she looked up at him. "Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, her voice as light as air. Knowing he wanted to, he shook his head. "I can't. I need to check on the others." He stroked her hair as she was visibly upset. "Just close your eyes and get some rest." Angel told her before exiting the room.

Sighing, he knew he'd personally regret the decision.


	6. Author's Note 2

Hey all! Thanks for reading and reviewing and adding me as your fave author and the alerts. That's sooo awesome. I'm working on Chapter Five, so bear with me. Personally, I think ch 5. will blow your mind, but I'm a little bias. Also, since it doesn't appear to edit my stories, I know there are typos and things, but hopefully they aren't that bad that you can't figure out what I'm trying to say. FanFic, for some reason doesn't let me revise. *shrug* I dunno why but I'll do my best from here on out to proofread a bit more. Thanks. Stay tuned folks! 


	7. Whatever Happens

It was the one year anniversary of Alix joining the AI team, which also meant it was her birthday. In true Cordelia fashion, Alix was thrown a party and given gifts. It had been a year and Alix was still uneasy with people buying her things. Smiling, she opened Cordelia's gift first and thanked her for the designer jeans as Fred gave her a cap to match. It was nice that they knew her pretty well. Wesley handed the Slayer a box and she gave it a shake. "Let me guess, a book." She joked but the look on his face let her know she was right. Lifting the top, it was a blue book with white writing 'Teleportation: A Guide to Dimensions'. Alix's face lit up, if it was possible. "Thanks Wes." She added before placing the book on the counter. I guess he'd notice her teleporting short distances around the office. "Me next." Gunn pushed past everyone to hand Alix a big box. Setting it on the table, the still fairly new witch looked back at him. "Go ahead, open it." He'd told her as she gave a nod and began ripping the paper off. Sliding the box open, inside lay a sparkling clean, sliver axe that looked to be made of old car parts. "I thought it got destroyed?" Fred turned to Gunn. "It was. But I found some of the old pieces and some new ones and brought it back. You like it?" Gunn asked as Alix gripped the handle. Twirling it in her hand, she looked to Gunn. "I love it! Thanks." She gave him a hug. Alix and Gunn had grown pretty close over the year, she truly considered him a big brother.

Grabbing her things, she took them to her room. They watched as she walked up the stairs, and when she hit the top she had disappeared. "Nice job on the book, Wes." Cordelia said as they began cleaning the paper she'd left behind. "Better she get it from me than learning teleportation on the street somewhere." He joked before picking up some wrapping at his feet. Fred let off a little chuckle before grabbing the paper from him and disposing of it. "Anyone seen Angel?" She asked as heads turned to search with no luck. "I'm sure he's off brooding somewhere. You know, Angel." Cordelia said plopping down in one of the chairs.

Landing in her room, Alix smiled at the control she had over her powers. It only took her a year and plenty of mistakes to no longer call herself a beginner witch. She considered herself more intermediate than anything else. Placing her items on the bed, she quickly put her jeans and hat up. Grabbing the book she'd gotten from Wesley, she thumbed through it before tossing that on her desk as well. Smiling, she stared at the axe, she went to reach for it only for a knock to gain her attention. "Come in." She called turning to face whoever was coming in. A smile quickly appeared as it was Angel. "Hey." He said low, entering her room, his hands lowered behind his back. "Hey." Alix took a seat on her bed.

Things between the two 'Champions', as Fred called them, was fine but not where Alix would've preferred them to be. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the two had a connection but it was even more obvious that Angel tried to deny his feelings, not wanting to repeat history with Alix. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stay away from the girl and vice versa. "Happy Anniversary...Birthday." He told her, sitting beside her. Angel was still keeping his hands out of view. Alix couldn't help but grin at this. "Thanks. I can't believe a whole year passed so quick." Alix quickly reflected on her year with the group, more so with Angel than anyone else. All in all their relationship was a close one and Alix would take that if nothing, even if she got frustrated from time to time.

"Here." He finally let the package be known. Handing Alix a wooden box with her name carved on the front, the young slayer/witch caressed the box noting the detail. "Did you make this?" She turned to him, her face brightening like the morning sky. He gave her a nod. "Look inside." He motioned and she lifted the lid to find a simple yet beautiful necklace with an 'A' adorning the middle. Alix wasn't sure if it was for her name or for the souled vampire, as if he were staking a claim, so to speak. She liked to think it was the latter. "Wow." The words slipped as she tucked her hair behind her right ear. Angel chuckled knowing this was a sign that she really liked her present. "Here." He motioned once more to help her with the necklace. Standing, he brushed the hair from her neck as he fitted the necklace on.

Alix placed a hand on the 'A' which fell nicely on her chest. Turning, she let Angel take a look and he seemed to approve. "Beautiful." He said as her cheeks burned a crimson pink. "Thanks. I love it." She moved to him, her head looking down at the necklace. "You're welcome." He said while pushing the hair from her shoulder back behind her. Alix carefully looked up at the 'one with the angelic face' and smiled. They stared at each other in silence for a beat before Alix ran her fingers on the side of Angel's hair. Closing his eyes for a minute, Angel was at complete peace and could feel himself drifting towards happiness. Grabbing Alix's hand, he stopped her soothing caress and headed for the door. "We can't." He announced before closing the door behind him.

Tying her hair up, Alix took a seat on the edge of her bed. How frustrating it was not to be close to him. All she could do was dream it and the dreams were beginning to wear thin. Wanting to be anywhere but where she was, Alix looked to her dresser and at the book Wesley gave her. Gesturing the book floated towards her as she grabbed it out of mid-air. Skimming the pages she stopped when she found it. "The key to teleporting is to know the specific place in which you want to go. In whatever dimension you please, you need a clear picture in your mind." Nodding at her own understanding, Alix placed the book to her side, grabbed her axe and stood to her feet. "Clear picture...clear picture." She repeated before closing her eyes and thinking on a place she'd read in many of Wesley's books. Alix slowly began to fade away until there was nothing left.

**Hotel Lobby**

Angel made his way down the stairs as Fred announced that he was back. Confused, he explained he never left the hotel. "I get it." Gunn said with a sly grin and a nod. "Get what?" Wesley asked. "He didn't want to give Alix her gift in front of us." Gunn pointed out as everyone seemed to agree. Angel quickly folded his arms having been found out but never admiting to it. "I don't understand why you two just can't be together." Fred said with her 'lovey dovey' face on, only for Cordelia to snort at this. "Well if they get together and you know...Angel's gonna go all homicidal vampire again." Cordelia finished as the room seemed to stop and look at her. "What? It's true." She countered all the looks, not noticing the look of sadness on Angel. Or what passed for sadness on Angel.

**Quor-Toth**

Covered in bruises and blood, Alix grinned as she cut the head off another demon. "Who's next!" She called out as more began to rush her. Slicing the throat of two more demons, her eyes flashed red as two more blew to chunks. Loving the rush and not thinking one bit of Angel, Alix continued egging on the demons. Before long she had tired and knew she'd be a dead witch if she didn't leave quickly. Waving goodbye with a grin, she disappeared and landed on her bed with a thud. "Gotta work on that." She looked to the ceiling and then back to her bed. Sitting her axe against the wall, Alix struggled to get her clothes off, tossing them on the floor as she did. Wincing and chuckling, she made her way to the shower and cleaned up.

**Next Day**

Opening her eyes, Alix pushed the covers off and hurried down the stairs. Noticing no one was up yet, she quickly moved to the kitchen and began pouring herself some cereal. Taking a bite she was startled by Angel standing behind her. "Don't do that." She said while swallowing. Grinning, he watched as she brushed past him and took a seat at the island. She should've known Darkwing Vampire would be up. "Hungry?" He asked, the suspicion ooozing off his voice. "Starving." She said while taking another bite. Angel felt this was as good a time as any to explain himself.

"Alix." The tone in his voice letting her in on the fact that he had something important/serious to say. Turning, she watched as he took a seat next to her and rather close. "I think I should explain about yesterday." He started as Alix quickly stopped him. "Oh, Angel...no need ok?" She smiled before placing her bowl down and heading towards the stairs. Quickly catching up to her, Angel moved in front of the stairs blocking her way. "I think we need to talk." He watched her slump against the cold wall and sigh. "Then talk." She said knowing she had no way out of this. Folding her arms she gave the vampire her undivided.

"I..I have feelings but I just can't...right now. Or ever." He frowned as his words came out choppy and unclear. "I get it alright. You have a soul, one moment of happiness and that soul goes bye bye." Alix was quite clear on his curse and knew if anything were to ever happen between them she would have to figure a way around that. And she definitely was looking. "Are we done?" She asked, not wanting to be this close to him as it made it more difficult plus she had places to be, demons to kill. "You're mad." He moved towards her more as she lowered her head to center herself. "I'm not. I understand I do." "Understand what exactly?" _'That you're in love with me and that scares you and you're afraid that if something were to actually happen between us and I somehow got hurt, that it would be your fault for not protecting me.'_ Alix thought to herself as she stared into Angel's eyes.

"I understand that we have a job to do, that we're Champions and that comes at a price. No matter how hard it may be." Her eyes pleaded with him. They were so close now that if he could breathe, Alix would definitely feel his breath on her face. _'God! Just kiss me, Angel!'_ She thought while leaning in. Angel followed her lead and before their lips could touch a noise was heard from upstairs, bringing them both back to reality. Sadly. "What happened?" Angel grazed a bruise on Alix's neck as she said 'nothing' and headed upstairs.

**Room**

Alix closed her door, breathing deep from the encounter she had with Angel. Shaking her head, she took a glance at her axe laying against the door. "Round two." She grinned before changing her clothes quickly. In moments, she was in Quor-Toth again.

Hours passed before Alix was back. Teleporting to her room, she was even more battered and bruised than before. Not caring, a sadistic look shone across her face. Breathing deep, every move she made was painful. So painful she couldn't remove her clothes. "Off." She commanded as her clothes ripped from her body. Smiling, she limped her way to the tub setting herself up for a bath.

A knock on her door, it swung open to reveal Cordelia. "Alix?" She called worried, no one having seen the girl the entire afternoon. Walking in, she heard the bath but before stepping out she noticed the ripped clothes on the floor. Picking up the piece of shirt closest, Cordelia immediately noticed the blood and not so human blood on the axe against the wall. Ducking out of the room Cordelia hurried down the stairs.

**Lobby**

"Was she there?" Gunn asked as Cordelia hit the last step. "Yup and so was this." She held the shirt up as Gunn took it for a closer look. "That's blood. Think it's hers?" He asked as Cordelia couldn't be quite sure."I think so. Plus, there was some green stuff on the axe you got her." She told him as both paused and gave each other a look. "Angel!" They both called as he walked out the office. "What?" He tucked the book he was reading under his arm as they handed him the shirt. Looking, he quickly identified it. "Blood. Alix's." He confirmed. "Where'd you find this?" He inquired as Cordelia told him. Heading up to the room, Gunn and Cordelia looked at each other. "Why do I feel like a snitch?" She asked as Gunn laughed. "What?" "You said snitch." He kissed her forehead, knowing she learned that from him.

**Room**

Alix was brushing her wet hair. Trying to keep her mind steady, it kept drifting back to Angel, which caused her dresser to shake. "Stop it." She said, her tone low and as if listening, her dresser ceased. "How can I break this curse? Or suppress it?" She said aloud to no one in particular. Placing her hair in a ponytail, she paced the room wanting to know how she could help Angel and lets face it herself. "Can I suppress his soul or maybe bind his soul to the Angel persona?" She continued to throw out questions and stared at her bookcase that held numerous books on curses, souls and gypsy magick.

"Wait a minute!" She turned to her bookcase and removed a book titled 'Romanian Gypsy Magicks'. Grabbing the book, she flipped the pages hoping to find something of use. Before she could finish the last paragraph, Angel had burst into her room. "What are you doing!" She slammed the book and placed it on the shelf. "What is this?" He held the piece of blood stained shirt to her face. "You know what it is." Alix said in a way that said 'don't be stupid'. "Alix." Angel called as she just stayed silent. Grabbing the girl's arm, she winced. Knowing he hadn't grabbed her that hard, he pulled her robe down to see the numerous bruises that adorned her caramel skin.

Snatching away, Alix moved back from the vampire. "What happened?" Angel's tone had lowered, wondering if she was in trouble. "I'm fine. Just flexing my muscles and magick." She shrugged it off with a grin as she limped over to her chair. "That doesn't seem fine to me." He pointed to her leg. "Look! I can't sit around here worrying about my so called destiny and thinking about..." She paused as her hand lifted to point to Angel. Stopping herself, she cleared her throat. "I just need a distraction okay." "This..." He lifted her arm revealing a darker bruise. "Is not a distraction. You're gonna get yourself killed." Pulling her arm away and sliding the robe down, Alix scoffed.

"Look, I'm fine Angel. I'm a big witch, ok?" She traced the ponytail in her hair. Getting out her seat, she moved towards her bed, turning her back on the vampire. Sighing, Angel walked up behind Alix placing his hands on her shoulders. Turning her towards him, Alix couldn't help but melt as she looked into his eyes. But as if something snapped her out of it, she pushed the vampire back. "Stop that! I can't keep doing this! I can't!" Her back touched the wall as Angel looked on. "I can't want you and know nothing can ever come of it! This is killing me Angel!" Alix gestured as if being pierced with a knife in the stomach. "You don't think I feel the same way? This isn't easy for me!" He nearly growled back at her. Alix pounded her hand against the wall. Angel moved to her and grabbed her hand. "Stop." He said as she looked up at him. "I think...you should go." She forced herself to say as he backed away slow before turning and exiting her room. Alix breathed in deep, closing her eyes as she did. Breathing out, she slid down her wall and began crying, something she rarely did.


	8. The Prophecy Renewed

Lilah spent most of her time taking care of the Vayer, Melaka Fray, and whatever she needed. The First, revealing himself as Holland Manners, entered Lilah's office. She quickly gave a bow before returning to her chair. "Sir." She called as he took a seat. "Lilah, its time." The First (Holland), crossed his legs and gave a smile to Lilah. With a fading grin, she nodded. "Ok. What should I do first?" She asked. "Well, the Vayer needs clothes." Lilah, a bit surprised, nodded and wrote down 'clothes', but cheered up when Holland continued on with a crossbow, sword, knives etc.

**Hyperion**

Alix, wrapped up in her sheets, moved around in her bed and found herself covered in blood. "Oops." She chuckled rising, she was happy Slayers healed quickly and add in her ability to heal from the Earth, she was fine. Heading to the bathroom, she quickly showered and emerged refeshed, having placed the encounter with Angel out her mind. Moving to her mirror, she brushed her hair up. A quick glance at the mirror, her eyes flickered a maroon before she blinked and they returned to normal. It was weird, the power in her veins but something told her that meant something bad was about to happen.

Bouncing down the stairs, she noticed everyone by the table. "Willow!" Alix smiled before wrapping her arms around her sister witch. Willow smiled. "Hey." She hugged back but then her face got serious. "What is it?" Alix asked, looking at all the faces instead of Angels'. "Well I said once I found out how we share powers, I'd get back to you." "Yea. What'd you find out?" Alix seemed intrigued on the outside. "According to the coven, having seen the future, they knew they had to find the right Slayer to control my powers." Willow said. "So they found me. Don't know how I qualified but alright." Alix didn't know it now, but she would find out what made her so qualified.

"But how did she obtain your powers?" Angel asked, he eyes falling from Willow to Alix, who never looked his way. "They used my blood." Willow said. "I get it. Taking your blood and a spell, they gave me your powers." Alix said as Willow nodded. "Nifty." Alix smiled. Angel, Cordelia and Willow shared a look. "It would seem my blood carries not only my magic but different traits as well." Willow chuckled. "So is this the only reason you're here? Cause Will, a phone call would've been ok." Cordelia asked as Willow shook her head. "Giles was going through an old Slayers Codex and came across this." She cracked the old book open and pointed.

Alix made her way over to the table and looked at the page. "You've got to be kidding me!" She yelled as the ground shook below their feet. Plopping on the couch, Alix was once again faced with a life or death situation. "So the prophecy we have is old?" Fred asked. "More like missing a key piece. The codex must have the full translation." Wesley informed as Gunn told him to read it.

"Well the first half is what we already know 'With each generation the slayer line has grown, but once the link is severed and the power activated will two rise to battle for ultimate balance. Aided with the heart of the vampire with a soul only a Slayer bred of magicks can stop the Vayer and the rebirth of The First.' He paused. "The heart of the vampire with a soul...what does that mean?" Willow inquired as the room grew silent and her gaze went between Alix and Angel. "Nevermind. _Man, what's up with Angel and slayers?_" Willow whispered, not well, to Cordelia as she gestured for Wesley to continue.

Clearing his throat, he went on. "Only on the brink of death, will the souled vampire confess his true love for the Slayer. For only through the act of complete sacrifice will the curse be removed." Wesley finished as his mouth lay opened. All eyes were on the Slayer and Vampire and neither looked at each other. "Does that mean Angel has to die for Alix to fulfill the prophecy? Or does he have to die to become human?" Fred asked, trying to remove one awkward silence only to replace it. No one knew what to say. Willow turned back to Alix only to find she was no longer there.

"Yea, she telports now." Gunn said while wrapping his arm around Cordelia, whose head fell on his chest. Everyone turned to look at Angel, but he wasn't there either. "Those two are made for each other." Cordelia announced as everyone gave a nod.

**Alix's Room**

Sitting on her bed, the final words from the prophecy continued to replay in her head. Flinching as if they hurt, she rose from her bed and grabbed her axe. Ready to teleport, Angel came into the room. "What are you doing?" He called to her, snatching the axe from her hand. "You can't run from this, Alix." He told her as the look in her eyes said 'give that back'. "I'm not running!" She yelled and with a quick gesture the axe was now back in her hands. "I'm going to blow off some steam. All this is too much." She turned her back, gripping the axe in her hand. "I know." "No. You don't. For only through the act of complete sacrifice will the curse be removed. COMPELETE SACRIFICE, Angel." Alix shook her head, a single tear touching her cheek. She knew the sacrifice would have to come from her.

"Hey. Hey." Angel quickly removed it. He wrapped his arms around the young hybrid as he gently rocked her. Breathing in his scent, which was amazing for a dead man, Alix nearly drifted away. Looking up, Angel began to mouth something. Alix continued looking up, her eyes growing big as he was about to speak. Angel couldn't find the words, so instead of talking he placed a kiss on her forehead before taking leave. Alix watched him walk out her room. Griping her axe tighter, blood dripping from her hand, Alix faded away.

**Lobby**

Coming down the stairs, Angel tried to ignore his comarades but that always failed. Willow walked up to the vampire, grabbing his arm. "What happenend? Is she ok?" The witch asked concerned. "She's fine." He brushed past her heading for his office, only to be blocked by the rest of the team. Turning back to Willow, who folded her arms, he took a sigh before sitting down on the couch. "How do you think she is?" He glared to his friends. "I'd be freaked." Cordelia said, taking a seat next to Angel. "Yea. I mean, not only do you find out that you're a Slayer but add the magic powers and the destiny and the fact that the love of your life," She pointed to Angel. "Might have to die for you...I'd be overwhelmed." Fred babbled on as the room fell silent looking at her.

**Alix's Room**

Wobbling back into her room, via teleportation, Alix winced as she slowly sat on her bed and laid back. Breathing a bit raggedly, the axe in her hand dropped to the floor. Turning on her side, she closed her eyes, not caring that she was covered in blood once again. Honestly, it happens enough you get used to it.

Drifitng asleep, Alix began seeing images of a young girl. They eerily had a resemblance. _Running into the house, Alix saw her mother rocking in a chair. Her arms were cupped and she was humming a tune. Walking around, she noticed the baby in her arms. Everything went black as Alix was now being dragged out her home by a lady in a suit. She watched her sister go into the arms of another woman as they entered separate cars._

_Five year old Alix, in the office of yet another orphanage. She could hear slight voices. "Mm..a shame. Poor girl. Parents dying while she was so young." The voices seemed to fade only for them to be heard again. "What about her sister?" "Oh..she's in another home, in another city. It was best to keep them apart." The woman, who's glasses seemed to fall to the tip of her nose, whispered before peering through the glass at young Alix._

_Years had past and now Alix, 18 was out in the streets alone. Finding whatever food or shelter she could, Alix wondered the streets of L.A. feeling alone and as if she was missing something. The streets embedded certain instincts that many weren't capable of. Full of wit and quick thinking, it was the only thing that kept her alive._

Alix was tossing and turning in her sleep. Never waking, her mind continued to race with images from the past, memories she'd buried deep and new visions she hadn't seen before.

_"Alix..." A voice beckoned the Slayer. Alix found herself in the same alley she was attacked in, a year before. Looking around, she noticed a figure at the end. "Hello." She called, only to hear a chuckle. "You don't know me do you?" "Should I?" Alix responed, as she continued to walk towards the voice. "A shame really. You think you'd remember your own sister." Alix's face was confused. "Sister?" "Melaka Fray. Half sister." She said while stepping into the light. The girl was slender but strong, with a mix of dark and purple hair. "Sister..." Alix repeated again. Melaka lifted a strange weapon in her hand. It was sleek, silver with red highlights. "You can call me Vayer, Slayer." With that she took a swipe at Alix._

_Hope all enjoyed! In the middle of Writing Chapter 7: My Sister...The Vayer _


	9. Author's Note 3

Hey all! I've been getting a few messages asking me when I'm continuing with the story. Its in progress. It would've been out sooner, but all of a sudden they actually want me to start working at work! Smh. The nerve right. I promise it won't be years until I put out another chapter. Just hang in there with me. Thanks everyone! 


	10. My SisterThe Vayer

Waking from her dream, Alix was panting as she looked around her room. Breathing deep, she placed her feet on the ground, not believing she was awake until she did. "Sister?" She said again, only this time in the real world. Sprinting out the room, Alix disappeared as her door hit the wall. Appearing in the middle of the lobby, everyone took notice of the blood and slight bruises that adorned her. "What happened?" Willow asked, touching a bruise of Alix's face. "Nothing. Well something." Alix shook her head, trying to get everything straight. Angel moved to the girl, touching her shoulder, helping her to calm down.

"Alix. What's going on?" Angel's cool tone seemed to penetrate Alix's heart, calming her breathing as he spoke, this hadn't gone unnoticed. "I have a sister." "Are you sure?" Gunn asked, as he stood on the other side of Willow, concerned. "I had one of those Slayer vision things. I saw her and she told me she was the Vayer." She looked around the room, as everyone had learned that a Slayer's prophetic vision never lied. Ask Buffy. "No wonder you were 'qualified'." Willow said as Alix nodded. "Who better to stop the Vayer than her own sister." Cordelia added as Alix couldn't believe this was happening.

"I don't remember her." Alix said as Angel guided her to the couch. "I can't believe I don't remember her." She said again. "It would seem with your traumatic upbringing, you blanked parts of your past out to protect yourself. It was easier to erase your sister than to remember your separation." Wesley informed, having fancied himself a psychologist. "She's the Vayer, Angel." Alix's eyes seem to plead with the vampire. She wasn't sure what all this meant. How could they expect her to kill her own sister? "I know." Was all Angel could say at the moment.

As the hours passed, Willow, having been told by Cordelia that there was nothing else for her to do here, understood and went back. Even if she wasn't there, she could still sense Alix and was able to make sure her sister witch was alright. But Willow had a feeling that in Angel's arms, Alix was gonna be fine.

**Wolfram and Hart**

Melaka walked around the office, intrigued by the people and the objects. Having spent a long time underneath the ruins of Sunnydale, it was nice to be out in the open. Still, she watched the many people go by wanting to take just a little sip from each to quench the thirst that was approaching. There had to be a psychic somewhere because an assistant handed Melaka a cup of warm blood and quickly disappeared. Shrugging, Melaka took a sip as her mind went back to her life before.

"Sissy!" A one year old Melaka called to her three year older sister Alix. Grabbing Melaka's hands, Alix swung her sister around the yard before dropping her gently. "Again!" She called as Alix complying, opened her hands for her sister to take them once more.

Shaking her head as if coming out of a trance, Melaka snarled at the memory that took over her mind. Downing the rest of the blood, she stalked her way through the building before ending back at Lilah's office. Plopping down on the couch, the evil lawyer looked at the young hybrid before sitting across from her.

"Something wrong...Melaka?" Lilah asked not sure if there was, if she would be of any help. Melaka seemed on edge all day and Lilah definitely didn't want to be the one to set her off. "Nothing. Just remembering some things." She vaguely said as tiny memories continued to pop up.

Coloring in her room, Melaka could hear the car door slam. Running to her window, she watched her father and mother argue. "Sissy!" She yelled, Alix quickly entered the room and peered out the window. "Come on, Mel." Alix pulled her sister to a nearby chair. Cutting on the record player, Alix drowned the sounds of outside from her sister's head. The two girls smiled, the younger having forgotten what just happened.

Melaka quickly stood to her feet, startling Lilah. The lawyer slowly, but swiftly backed away as the vamped slayer paced the room. The First couldn't have predicted that Melaka's human memories would still exist and the emotions that went along with them. "I have to get out of here." Lilah just nodded, moving to her phone. "I'll call a security escort." Lilah said but before her hand could grip the phone, Melaka was by her side. "No one is to follow me. If they do...I'll eat you. Slowly." Melaka finished before vanishing and leaving a startled Lilah by her desk.

**-2 Hours-**

A couple of hours had passed and things at the hotel had calmed down. Alix, trying to wrap her head around the long-lost family she'd found, was sound asleep in Angel's arms. The vampire, needing no sleep, stayed silent as the drained Alix slept. Brushing the loose strands from her face, he smiled at her sleeping form. He only dreamed of being this close and if wishing, Alix tightened her grip on him moving him closer to her. Honestly, Angel could've fallen asleep himself in that moment.

Gunn, walking into the lobby, shot Angel a grin. Moving over to the duo, who occupied most of the space on the couch, Gunn looked at Alix but quickly back at Angel who covered his mouth for the hunter to stay quiet. "You're enjoying this." Gunn stated at a whisper. Angel, having only smiled pretty much confirmed that he was. Alix stirred in her sleep and Angel shooed Gunn away. Leaving, Gunn couldn't help but smile before heading back up to his and Cordy's room.

Angel, content and feeling a bit happy, laid his head back on the couch as he continued to hold on to Alix.

Finally waking, Alix found herself in the same alley she'd been attacked in. "Am I dreaming again?" She looked down at herself and remembered that these were the clothes she was wearing earlier today. "Nope! Not dreaming." A voice came from behind as Alix quickly turned to barely see someone in the darkness. "Hello?" She called, only to hear a chuckle. "Wait.." Alix whispered as her mind began to race. This all seemed familiar. "You don't know me do you?" "Should I?" Alix responded, as she continued to walk towards the voice but then realised as she mimicked what the voice was going to say. "A shame really. You think you'd remember your own sister." They finished together as Alix's eyes grew wide. "Vayer." She barely whispered.

"How'd you do that?" Melaka stepped into the light. Alix looked at the girl, just as she appeared in her vision. Slender, black and purple hair and holding the weapon in her hand, which seemed to call to Alix. "Melaka Fray. My sister." Alix said to the girl, whose grin seemed to fade a bit. "Well, you can call me..." Alix quickly cut her off. "Yea, Vayer. I know." Alix pushed the hair from her face as Melaka seemed surprised once again. "How are you doing that?" "I saw this meeting, in a vision. But how did I get here?" Alix was sure she hadn't teleported. "Friend of mine found a nifty piece of magick. You were sound asleep when you appeared. Could've killed you." Melaka smiled as the two sisters, circled each other. "And you didn't, why?" "More fun this way." Melaka smirked.

"Great." Alix said while keeping her eyes on Melaka. "You said a vision. You some kinda psychic too?" Melaka asked, twirling the scythe in her hands. "No. I'm a slayer. Visions are part of the deal." Alix explained. "Well I don't have them." Melaka let out as Alix stopped her circling. "Wait. You're a slayer?" Alix asked as Melaka chuckled. "You don't know anything! Of course I'm a slayer." Melaka grinned again, alluding to the fact that she was a bit more. Alix sensing this shook her head. "You're more than a slayer." Alix knew she needed a weapon, those senses of hers told her this wasn't going to end well.

"For someone who doesn't know anything, you sure are smart." Melaka cracked her neck to the side, revealing her vampiric face. Alix, stepping back could've broken down and cried like a baby. "Oh Melaka. What have they done to you?" "They have made me great! I'm faster, stronger and more powerful than I could've imagined." Melaka twirled the scythe again. "THEY..didn't abandon me!" Melaka said taking a swipe at Alix, only for her to dodge it. "I didn't abandon you. What happened to us...to mom and dad...I blanked it out somehow. I didn't forget you on purpose." Alix had her hands up, trying to explain to her baby sister. Melaka swung again, only for Alix to knock the girl into a brick wall.

"Mel! Think back. I know you remember us. Together." Alix nudged hoping she'd search her memories, if she hadn't already. Memories, as few as they were, flooded Melaka's brain. Fighting her new nature and the one she thought she'd left, Melaka screamed out in pain and confusion. "Mel?" Alix called, moving slowly to a panting Melaka. Her grip tightened on the scythe. "Don't call me that!" She popped up, nearly nicking Alix's chin before charging her sister. Lifting, Melaka's foot slammed into Alix's chest, sending the witch flying into the wall. "That hurt." Alix slowly rose, brushing the debris off as she did. Slowly moving, the girls watched each other trying to anticipate the others moves but it was proving difficult.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Alix continued, hoping to stop this without violence, which was also proving difficult. "I'm the big sister. I'm supposed to take care of you and I didn't and I'm sorry. Mel..I'm so sorry." Alix stopped moving and stared at Melaka, who had stopped moving as well. "I..I.." Melaka started only to be stopped by someone walking towards her. Alix noticed the Vayer staring in another direction. "Mel?" "Don't let her fool you. She abandoned you. She only cares about herself. If she cared, wouldn't she had found you?" The apparition finished as Melaka nodded. "You're right." She said as Alix smiled and walked towards Melaka. "She did abandon me!" Melaka's head snapped towards Alix who got sliced in the stomach with the scythe. Bent over in pain and bleeding, Alix summoned the rest of her strength to telekinetically slam Melaka into a wall before teleporting out.

**Hyperion Hotel**

"What do you mean she's gone, Angel!" Cordelia snapped, shaking her head as she could not believe this. "I mean, one minute we were on the couch and the next she was gone." He said, not believing that she would disappear on her own, not after finding out about her sister. "Well..we have to find her. Where could she have gone?" Fred asked, as everyone's brains started turning. Alix, having telported in on the last question cleared her throat. "Looking for me?" Heads turned as Alix, holding her bleeding stomach with a fading smile collasped on the floor.


	11. Author's Note 4

Hey all! It's me and I know its taking awhile, but this will be the last chapter so a lot has to go into it. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for taking the journey with me cause this idea just came to me one day while watching, wait for it, BUFFY! haha anyway, don't stress and Chapter Eight: The Sacrifice will be coming soon. Thanks. 


	12. The Sacrifice that Ended It All

Alix, after facing the Vayer was badly injured. Three days had passed and the girl hadn't moved from her bed, once being placed their by Angel and Co. Angel, who was sitting vigil by her bedside was joined by Cordelia who laid beside Alix, Gunn in a chair beside Cordelia, Wesley slouching in a chair at the foot of the bed and Fred laying across it. In her deep sleep, Alix began reliving her life but also saw her sister living a life that couldn't have taken place in this century. She knew it had to mean something but what?

Stirring in her sleep, Angel dabbed a cool cloth across her forehead, only for her eyes to pop open at the touch. "Hey." He said softly as the weak Slayer noticed the people around her. A smile flashed on her face as she realized she finally had the family she always dreamed of. Not moving, as she didn't want to disturb them and was in pain just gave Angel a smile as he stroked the side of her face. "Gave us a scare." He told her as she apologized jokingly. "Feeling alright?" The vampire asked. "I'll be ok." Alix informed as this woke Cordelia from her sleep.

"Alix!" Cordelia's voice was like an alarm as everyone's eyes popped opened. "Angel, why didn't you tell us she was awake?" Cordelia scolded the vampire who didn't have an answer. "Welcome back." Gunn said placing a hand on Alix's arm. "Thanks Gunn. How long was I out?" Alix asked as she adjusted herself in the bed. Trying her best to sit up, it wasn't until Angel lend a hand that she was now seated upwards. "Thanks." Alix's hand gently laid upon Angel's before moving it back to her side and turning back to Gunn. "Three days." The vampire hunter informed as Alix's eyes grew wide. "I've been down for three days?!" Alix was in shock as everyone nodded.

"We were worried." Cordelia said while smoothing Alix's hair down as the young witch couldn't believe she was so injured that her body needed three full days to recover and even with the three she was still in pain. Alix knew the next time she faced Melaka she had to be ready. "Thanks Cordy. But I'm gonna be fine. So you all can go do something else than stare at me." Alix smiled, as groans followed everyone leaving her room. "Well if you need anything, let us know." Wesley said as he got a nod from Alix. Smiling everyone left the room, until it was only Alix and Angel left.

Silence filled the room as Angel took a seat on the bed next to Alix. The pair stared at each other neither breathing a word. Not that Angel could. Alix took a deep sigh and scratched at the cloth around her midsection. Noticing the blood she immediately looked up at Angel. "I'm fine." He smiled, having gotten passed the smell of her blood over the three days. Alix gave a smile, relieved. Angel placed his hand on hers looking into her eyes. "What happened?" He finally asked as she just gave him a look. "My vision." Alix said as Angel listened.

**Three Days Later**

**Wolfram and Hart**

Melaka found herself in a room, all kinds of weapons were on the walls. "Just for you." The First appeared, looking like Angel this time. "You and the slayer, you're too evenly matched. Use the time you have to train." He commanded, circling the confused warrior. "Next time, she dies and you fulfill your destiny." He grinned. "I don't think I can." Melaka said, never looking at The First. "Why's that?" The First indulged, which made Melaka look at him. "She's my sister." Was all she could say as The First nodded. "I see. I get it." Moving behind her, he leaned over her shoulder. "You love your sister?" She nodded. "You find it difficult to bring harm to her?" She nodded again. "See I get it." He said once more before raising his hand and placing it on her shoulder.

"You and me, we're connected. The closer you get towards your destiny, the closer I get to mine." The First turned Melaka towards him. "I'm your family. The Slayer isn't. I protected you, trained you and kept you safe. Didn't I?" He lifted her chin as she nodded. "I didn't conviently forget about you when it suit me most. I'm your family." He wrapped his arms around her and once he did, energy passed between them. Pulling back, Melaka's expression had changed. "Now! Train up." The First said before disappearing.

**Hyperion**

Alix and Angel were in heavy training mode. Alix made it her mission to never be blindsided as she was before. This time she was going to bring Melaka to her and end this. Cordelia, Fred, Gunn and Wesley only caught glimpses of the pair.

"Did she tell you the plan?" Fred turned to Cordelia as they were perched on the basement stairs watching the two champions spar. Looking back, Cordelia shook her head. "Melaka used a spell on her. That's what teleported her out of the hotel." Gunn said as all eyes were on him now. He made it a point to keep his voice low. "How do you know this?" Wesley asked. "She told me." He answered. "Plan is to use a spell to do the same thing to Melaka. This time bringing her where Alix wants her." Grunts and groans were heard throughout the basement as the conversation continued. "Wait. She told you and not me?" Cordelia's head snapped back towards Gunn who's eyes went a tad big. "Why wouldn't she tell me?" Cordelia seemed a bit upset. "Well I think she's closer to Gunn than the rest of us, so it makes sense." Fred said as Cordelia could've pushed her off those steps. "Even if, I'm still hurt." Cordelia said. "You know, tonight could be the time the prophecy talked about." Wesley threw in.

The day was long and the night even longer as now it was just Alix in the basement. The team caught a case and Alix opted out of it as she had more pressing matters. With her back propped against the silver bars, Alix closed her eyes and begin meditating. Something Willow had taught her to control the darker side of her powers. Not realizing, Alix began mumbling something and before she knew it, she was in a different place and a different time. _Opening her eyes, she saw the poverty around her. Walking the streets, she saw her reflection in a mirror and noticed that she wasn't herself. "Hey!" She turned to see a older woman run up to her. "What are you doing Melaka!? I can't keep covering for you." Noticing the badge, as it read Fray, she looked up at the face that resembled her own as well as Melaka. Before she could ask any questions she was brought back by Angel._

"Alix.." He called, shaking her. Jumping out of the vision, Angel calmed her down. Breathing deep, Alix looked Angel in the eyes before rising to her feet. "What was that?" He asked. "Meditation." She answered quickly. Not believing her he decided to change the subject. "Ran into a horde of these giant bugs." "I take it all were killed?" She smiled as Angel just gave her a look and Alix just nodded. "Good. I'm gonna shower." She started up the stairs. "Hey." Angel called after. "Sure everything's fine?" He asked one last time as she nodded with a smile and continued up the stairs.

**Alix's Room**

Exiting the shower, Alix was drying off until her body seemed to freeze. Her eyes turned white and images flashed in her head. Dropping to her knees, she quickly changed her clothes and headed to the stairs. Angel and co were talking amongst themselves while preparing for the battle. Alix watched them from afar not sure if she could place them in danger, especially Angel. Knowing she had to keep them all out the warehouse, she made her way down the stairs. "Alix." Wesley said as everyone's attention was now on her.

"Hey guys." She smiled, but Angel knew there was something lingering behind that smile. "What's up?" Gunn asked, knowing the same as Angel. "The battle tonight. It's going to be big and I don't think everyone should go." She announced as everyone looked around the room. "We're going." Cordelia answered, strapping weapons to herself. All Alix could do was sigh. "I don't want any of you to come!" Alix snapped before turning her back, ready to head back up the stairs. "Alix." Angel grabbed the girl's arm, only for her to turn back, her eyes blood red and hair jet black. "Let go." She called as Angel didn't. "Angel." "Alix! We're all in this together." Calming, she returned back to normal and snatched away.

"No. I'm not trying to leave you guys out. I'm trying to protect you. All of you." She said as the team moved towards her. "We signed up for this. All of us." Gunn said. "We know what we're getting ourselves into." Wesley said as Alix shook her head. "I can't change your minds can I?" She asked. "You can try but same outcome." Cordelia smiled as she hugged Alix and everyone joined in. "Ok. Ok. Off." Alix pushed everyone. "It's time."

Wolfram and Hart

"I'm ready. She won't get passed me this time." Melaka said, turning the scythe in her hands. "Good. But I have a feeling she won't make the same mistake twice." Melaka looked confused. "You pulled her to your turf, she'll do the same this time. Lucky for us, we have a lot of magic at our disposal." The First grinned before telling Lilah to consult with one of the many witches at Wolfram and Hart to pin down a location.

**Warehouse on the outskirts of Los Angeles**

Alix, Angel and Co all arrived. The place was empty and looked as if it had flooded recently. There were ditches filled with water throughout. All looked at Alix. "Everybody ready?" She asked, everyone tightening on their weapons. Before Alix could start her spell, Melaka chuckled and stepped out of the shadows. "No need for magicks." The vamped slayer announced, while hordes of vampires followed her from the shadows. "You brought your family, I brought mine." Melaka grinned as Alix twirled the axe she received from Gunn in her hand. Noticing the change in her sister, Alix knew this was gonna end in one of them dying.

"We don't have to do this." Alix tried one last time. "I think we do!" Melaka charged, which sent the signal to her vampire comrades to do the same. Lifting her axe, Alix and Melaka collided as they squared off. Angel stayed close to Cordelia and everyone helping out where he could. The First, in the guise of Alix and Melaka's father, was watching. A grin was on his face, very proud papa. Alix jumped and kicked Melaka to the ground before tossing a vampire off of Fred. Jumping in and helping her family, Melaka was confronted by The First.

"Take out the vampire. Without him, she crumbles." He whispered. Grinning, Melaka engaged Angel. Alix, seeing this couldn't pry herself away from the many vampires that continued to attack. Angel went flying as Melaka followed. Lifting him into the air with her bare hands, she looked him over. "She loves you? I don't see why." She chuckled before throwing him again, this time closer to Alix. "Angel!" The witch called. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Melaka lifted a battered Angel up. Grinning, she exposed his neck. "I end this." Melaka called. Alix was frozen and caught a quick vision and without moving, he and Angel had switched places. Melaka's teeth sunk into Alix's neck. As Gunn killed the last of the vampires, Alix blacking out, dropped to her knees and fell face forward into a pool of water.

Melaka, pulling back in pure horror, looked at her sister. "No. What..what I have I done!?" Noticing it was only her now, she quickly sprinted from the warehouse. "ALIX!" Cordelia and Fred called as everyone ran to her side. Angel, was frozen as he watched Gunn pull Alix from the water . "Is she?" Cordelia asked, as Gunn felt no heartbeat. Chancing it, he laid her down, and began CPR. The room felt silent as Gunn tried and when he stopped it sank in. "No." Fred said as Wesley wrapped his arms around her. Angel, snapping out of his trance, moved to Alix's body as Gunn and Cordelia gave him space. "I thought Angel.." Wesley trailed as Gunn looked at him. "I think we all thought that." They turned back to see Angel crying.

Moving the hair from her face, the vampire moved down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Alix, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm saying this now. That I denied it for so long." His tears falling upon her face, he pulled her in closer, as if hugging her. "I love you." He whispered.

_Alix, opened her eyes and saw Willow. "Willow?" She called as the elder witch smiled. Looking around her, Alix looked back to Willow. "I'm dead?" Her voiced trembled. "Not quite." Willow smiled before placing a hand on Alix's neck._

The team noticed a glowing on Alix. "Angel." Cordelia called as the vampire pulled Alix back and noticed as well. Looking at the team no one knew what was happening until Alix gasped for air. Her light brown eyes, slowly opened and caught Angel's. "Hey." She smiled as the overjoyed Angel pulled Alix into a hug. Gunn rushed over and helped Angel bring Alix to her feet. Everyone was in shock on how the girl made it through. "What happened? How did she survive?" Fred asked. "The prophecy." Wesley said. "That coupled with Gunn giving her CPR." He said as Alix turned to Angel. "Melaka?" She asked as he shook his head. "Well get her next time." Cordelia said. Alix smiled but wasn't sure if there would be a next time.

**Back at Wolfram and Hart**

Melaka was in a rampage. She was destroying the offices and no one could stop her. "Do something!" Lilah said, as The First appeared next to her. "No." He said, as he enjoyed watching Melaka lose it. "This is masterpiece theater." He told her. "She killed the Slayer and with her death, I'm even stronger. Melaka tasted her blood and in doing that, I tasted it and it has freed me from noncoporeal restraints. I'm made flesh and blood and with it all my powers." He grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

"YOU!" Melaka called. Turning to The First, he pointed to himself. "Me?" He smiled. "You made me kill her!" She pinned him against the wall. "No. Angel did. Remember?" Her eyes wandered as he tapped her hand. "I had you go after the vampire. It's his fault. Not mine." He coaxed her as she slowly nodded. "Right. Now what needs to be done now is avenging your sister. Killing Angel will do that." He smiled as Melaka let out a growl and grabbed the scythe.

**Hyperion**

Angel hadn't left Alix's side the entire night. He placed himself beside her and watched her sleep. Figuring he'd leave her alone to stretch his legs a bit, he made his way downstairs. Noticing how quiet it was, he rounded the steps to see Melaka sitting in the middle of the lobby. Cordelia and everyone standing behind her. "What do you want?" Angel asked, his eyes glancing at the stairs.

"I want this stake in your heart. It's your fault she's dead!" Melaka yelled, which woke Alix up. "How you figure that?" Angel asked, as the two began walking in a circle. "I had you! Then..then you did something that made her take your place!" Angel shook his head. "You killed her." "SHUT UP!" Melaka yelled.

"Why are you doing this?" Cordelia asked as Melaka's head snapped towards her. "It's my destiny!" She answered. "To kill your sister? Who told you this?" Wesley asked this time and Melaka was silent until the doors bursted open. "I did." The First strolled in looking like Doyle himself. "Doyle?" Cordelia whispered. "No. The First." Angel said as he'd encountered him before. "Melaka's destiny was to kill her sister and she succeeded." "I don't think so." Alix said, appearing in the middle of the lobby.

"What!? Impossible. You're dead." The First called. "Alix?" Melaka called. "Yea. It's me." Alix smiled. "Kill her now! Kill her!" The First called as Melaka raised the weapon in her hand but stopped. It was obvious the girl was fighting herself. "Kill me!" Melaka cried out. "What?" Alix said. "I can't bear this. Kill me! Now! Please!" Melaka dropped to her knees in front of Alix begging for it all to end. "No! What are you saying?! KILL HER!" The First continued to command and everything finally clicked.

"I won't kill you Melaka, but I will give you a fresh start." Bending down, Alix gave her sister a hug. "This won't hurt a bit." She smiled, as she finally saw a smile from her baby sister. "What are you doing!" The First called as the floor began to rumble. "You need her alive. You two are connected." Alix said. "How?" Melaka called. "Magick. I can feel the tether between you two. But if my sister never existed in this time, you wouldn't either. Well not in corporeal form and with the power you have. So..." Alix moved back down to Melaka. Placing a hand near her heart, Alix called on the Goddess to remove and set anew.

Melaka began to regress, the vampire in her disappeared, she was a teenager now, a young girl and now a baby. As she changed so did The First. His power weakened and his corporeal state was no more. Lifting the baby up, Alix placed a kiss on her forehead. "So long, baby sister." With that a light filled the room and as it disappeared so did Melaka, her scythe and The First. Alix, a tad drained, was caught by Angel. "What happened?" Gunn asked as he looked around the room. "I did what she asked me to, in a way." Alix smiled. "You didn't, kill her?" Fred asked. Chuckling, "No. I gave her another chance. I reincarnated and sent her to the 23rd Century." The room seemed to gasp. "I'd been having visions of my future family. I sent her there hoping that she'll have the family she didn't here. The one I couldn't give her." Alix finished before heading up the stairs.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Gunn asked. "We should celebrate. You know, the world not ending and all?" He smiled. "You guys celebrate for me. I'm tired." She smiled as she continued up to her room. Everyone looked at Angel. "She's tired." He said.

**Alix's Room**

Closing her door, Alix took a seat at the foot of her bed. Tears stained her face. It was over and she finally had a chance to make up for abandoning her sister. Hearing the knock at her door, Angel entered, closing the door behind him. Sitting beside her, he placed his hand on hers. "You okay?" He asked, looking at her as she just nodded. Looking at him, she chuckled a bit. "What?" He asked as she cleared her throat. "I heard you, ya know?" She admitted as he seemed confused. "Heard what?" He asked. "I heard you in the warehouse. What you said." She smiled. Standing to his feet, a bit embarrassed, Angel stammered over his words. All Alix could do was smiled again and move to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she laid her head on his chest.

Pushing back, Alix looked at Angel shocked. "What?!" He called. Grabbing him, she pulled him in again. There it was. Thumping in all its glory. "Your heart, Angel. It beats." Alix said as happy as she could. Angel quickly moved to the mirror and noticed his reflection. "Wha.." He breathed and noticed he now had a breathe. "What's happening?" He looked at Alix. "The prophecy." She said. "My sacrifice, your confession of love...broke the curse. You now have a human soul, with vampire like abilities." She said, her hand on his chest. She could sense it. "What does this mean?" He asked, not sure on what was to happen next.

"It means this..." Alix moved in and kissed Angel for the first time. Pulling back, Angel looked at Alix. His heart sped up the more he stared at her. Lifting her into his arms, he kissed her. A smiled appeared on both their faces as Angel gently laid Alix on the bed.

**Meanwhile...**

Cordelia looked up the stairs. "Think Alix is okay with how everything went down?" She asked, as Gunn placed a kiss on her cheek. "I"m sure she's completely satisfied." He smiled.


End file.
